


Balance

by Hypnotic_Owl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotic_Owl/pseuds/Hypnotic_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She struggles for air. (Different genres. Summary will be updated to mirror newest chapter, genre for future possible chapters. Will contain both AU stories and otherwise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : First time posting so I will appreciate any review or critique. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. :)

**Light And Dark**

The shape of the moon distorted and wobbled with each move she made, but it remained as her only beacon of light. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and her eyes stung. She stretched her hand upwards and clawed upwards, but she remained in the same place, neither moving upwards nor did she sink. It was as if she was held inside a world of blue by some unknown force.

Her brown hair floated around her face as she struggled against the darkness that threatened to swallow her consciousness and just before she was forced to let go, she felt her body crash onto the ground, no longer supported by the unknown force and no longer struggling against the suffocating hold.

She coughed and sucked in the much needed air. The only thing she could think of was how lucky she was to be alive.

A white long-fingered hand slipped between her dripping wet strands of hair and grabbed onto it, pulling her head backwards. Red colored eyes met with hers and a hint of a smile appeared on his serpentine face.

He was known to be one of the greatest sorcerers in the world.

_Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore._

Both were known to be extremely strict when choosing students. You could count the number of people who had been fortunate to train under these two wizards on one hand. Rumors had it that a boy from the neighboring village named Harry Potter had recently started training under Dumbledore. It was this news that solidified Hermione Granger's decision to seek tutorial under Lord Voldemort.

" _I do not tolerate riffraff Miss Granger," he had said without sparing a glance in her direction. "If you want to learn from me, you will have to prove your potential in both dark and light magic."_

Her heart raced as she waited for his verdict. She did not know how he had tested her potential by throwing her inside the water so she had no idea how well or how poorly she had done.

Finally, he released her hair and cast a glance at the slowly lightening skies.

He turned his back on her and spoke, "You will be here at midnight."

Without another word, he disappeared right before the sun broke through the horizon and cast the first rays of sunlight across the land. After the moment of shock passed, a smile appeared on her face.


End file.
